


Like what you see? (art)

by Zekkare (CommanderBoxers)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal, Digital Art, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW Art, Showing Off, That poor table has probably seen many many things, cheeky prompto is cheeky, dildo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:13:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderBoxers/pseuds/Zekkare
Summary: Gladio's favourite kind of surprise is sometimes coming home to a very impatient Prompto who just couldn't wait to get some action





	Like what you see? (art)

_Dinner is ready_


End file.
